


Пока ты спал

by Saysly



Series: Ом-ном-ном [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Military Background, Strike Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Сегодня он Баки. Он смотрит на данные своего прикрытия на ближайшее необозримое будущее. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Весельчак, балагур, любимец женщин. Снайпер. Лучший друг Капитана Америки. Почти состоявшийся убийца Капитана Америки. Зимний Солдат. С этим можно работать.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Ом-ном-ном [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

> Никто не ждал, а оно вдруг выросло. Сначала родилось, потом долго росло, и наконец сказало не человечьим голосом - всё, или так, или никак.

Сегодня он Ахмед. Так решил его куратор. Или кто-то так решил и передал куратору, что сегодня он Ахмед. Ахмед так Ахмед. Фальшивые имена соскальзывают с него, как чешуя с окуня под обратной стороной ножа, которым Павел Макарыч чистил только что выловленную рыбу на берегу реки, названия которой он сегодня не помнит. Может быть, и не было у той реки названия. Может быть, значилась она на картах как «водное направление номер семнадцать» или как-нибудь похоже, оттого и не помнит он, как она называлась. Зато помнит Павла Макарыча, который вечно искал способы подкормить младший командный состав, и жареная рыба у него была самой вкусной, какие он помнит, а помнит он много, пусть об этом и не подозревают его нынешние «хозяева». Если бы ему было куда приложить себя, кроме как выполнять задания разных царьков, не беспокоясь ни о еде, ни о крыше над головой, ни об уборке за собой, он бы давно свалил. Ему бывает скучно, и тогда он уходит полностью в воспоминания, оставляя на поверхности набор базовых навыков под кодовым именем «Зимний Солдат». Кличка прицепилась давно, лет тридцать или даже сорок назад, точно в России. Или в Казахстане? Да не, не стали бы казахские товарищи его так называть. Или как раз они пришлого из снежной страны богатыря наделили звучным прозвищем? Не помнит. Совсем не помнит. В последние годы его слишком часто сажают в кресло, думают, он не замечает. Как не заметить, сколько седины прибавляется в волосах временных руководителей, думающих, что в его голове никого и нет, кроме Зимнего Солдата.

Ахмед поправляет скрывающий лицо платок, досадуя, что не может почесать нос под маской. До крупного по местным меркам городка его довезли как полагается — на джипе, с нормальным кондиционером, а оттуда пришлось брать трех флегматичных верблюдов с проводником и ехать, покачиваясь, на корабле пустыни по хребту большой серебристой дюны, думая о том, что проводника придется оставить в живых, если за ним не пришлют вертолет — сам он обратно дорогу не найдет. Так и будет кататься туда-сюда на верблюде после того, как покончит с заданием, пытаясь решить, какая из дюн более похожа на ведущую к дому.

Перед глазами неторопливо мелькают планы резиденции какой-то местной шишки, подходы к оазису — какие там подходы, когда торчит куст зелени посреди пустыни. Только и надежды, что в этой глуши связь не так хорошо работает, чтобы за этими подходами со спутников проследить можно было. И чего, спрашивается, просто не шарахнуть по точке бомбой? Пуф — и никаких затрат. Ахмед ленив. Он стар и мудр, и никто не читает его мысли, чтобы напомнить ему, как важно представить массовую резню как нападение чокнутого фанатика из противоборствующей коалиции. Он косится на проводника и задумчиво чешет маску над носом. Из того выйдет приличный шахид, если обмотать его всей припасенной на верблюдах взрывчаткой. Будет тот же пуф без лишних затрат времени. Выдумают еще ритуальные убийства — неужели они до сих пор в ходу? Он качает головой. Такой отсталый мир, а тоже — пыжется, главной кочкой на болоте себя мнит. А он мог бы отдыхать сейчас на базе, потребовать рыбы, или фруктов — он давно не ел фруктов, а здесь его боятся — кресла нет, Большого Босса нет — если Зимний Солдат начнет бузить от того, что ему персик не дали — кто виноват? Конечно, не Зимний Солдат.

Солнце стремительно падает за горизонт, песок с тихим шуршанием, даже посвистыванием, растекается из-под верблюжьих копыт, и Ахмед начинает подозревать, что проводник спит, держась за шею первого верблюда, и только тот знает, куда ему тащить своего человечка. Пожалуй, он оставит себе верблюда. Он всегда хотел что-то большое и мохнатое, особенно перед заморозкой, такое, чтобы пальцы запустить в теплый мех, и чтобы оно дышало так вот мерно, чуть посвистывая сломанным носом…

Он просыпается от того, что верблюд под ним останавливается, шлепая мягкими губами. Пустыню накрывает тьма, расцвеченная мириадами звезд, и какое-то время он смотрит на них, позабыв обо всем остальном. Он знает, как найти дорогу по звездам из любой точки мира в любую точку мира. Он не помнит, когда учил это. Это не важно. Важна их неземная красота и равнодушие, с которым они следят за тем, как он соскальзывает с усевшегося на песок верблюда и разминает ноги. Проводник молча смотрит за тем, как Ахмед снимает со спин каравана сумки, потом цокает языком, и верблюды поднимаются и разворачиваются. Видимо, ждать его не предполагается. Ахмед только вздыхает. Он надеется, что ему удастся поплавать в бассейне, который, если верить карте, располагается за вторым кольцом ажурных стен, сейчас сливающихся с линией деревьев. Может быть, он даже найдет на кухне пару персиков. И назло техникам съест их, чтобы ждали перед заморозкой, пока он всё не переварит.

*

Сегодня он Майкл. Это ему сообщили, когда он садился за руль огромной фуры вместо дальнобойщика, которому срочно понадобилось навестить престарелую тетушку на другом конце света. Выдали пакет документов на машину, на себя и на задание. Его лицо закрывает борода, и она ему не нравится — дико чешется. Была б его воля, он бы все патлы посбривал, как Сергей Никитич требовал — четко по уставу, чтобы весь утренний моцион занимал одно протирание мокрой рукой, но нет — новым «хозяевам» нравится играть в шпионов, менять обличья и прятаться на открытом месте. Новый век, новые взгляды, новое все — как будто он помнит, что было что-то старое. Да если им верить, для него каждый день — новый. Уж притвориться, что он не помнит вчерашнего куратора или очередную шишку — святое дело. А то совсем никаких развлечений ему не осталось.

Майкл скребет бурчащий живот под клетчатой рубахой и косится на сидящего на пассажирском месте «напарника». Тощий пацан с облупленным носом и большегубым ртом напоминает ему лягушонка. Они едут на большегрузе уже двое суток, и за это время останавливались ровно два раза — заправить машину и зайти в туалет. Майкл решает сделать третью остановку — она незапланирована, но он хочет бургер. Этот, справа, вякнуть не посмеет, он уверен. Особенно если с ним поделиться. Майкл оценивающе окидывает взглядом хрупкое сложение напарника — как его звать-то? — и решает, что и тому бургер не повредит. Бургер и картошка. И много-премного соуса, чтобы у Ричардса, старшего техника на базе, задергался глаз при виде его анализов. Нечего с него кровь цедить после каждой операции. Как будто он не знает, что они пытаются извлечь из нее сыворотку. Сами пусть изобретают, а он пойдет и наестся самого соленого и вредного, что можно найти на задворках Техаса. Стрелять ему это не помешает.

В Техасе жарко и пыльно. Он придирчиво следит за процессом готовки. Мужчина, жарящий его мясо, стар и толст, седые волосы клочками торчат на его голове, словно раскиданные в случайном порядке. Он теребит усы, трет фартук на пивном брюшке и ворчливо переругивается с радио. Где-то в глубине магазинчика при заправке танцует его внучка, делая вид, что подметает полы. Тощий притаскивает к прилавку две пачки чипсов и заглядывает в глаза Майклу. Тот одобрительно кивает. Единственное, в чем он отходит от плана — вода. Сладкую газировку он терпеть не может, ощущение раздутого газами живота его раздражает, поэтому он берет большой пакет сока к их заказу. Старик щедро шлепает в бургер сыр из порционных пакетиков и задумчиво мажет булки горчицей, хотя Майкл его не просил. Ничего, сгодится и горчица.

Они сидят прямо на земле в тени машины и поедают бургеры, из которых сок брызжет во все стороны. Старик клал в котлеты мелко рубленный лук — Майкл помнит, что в России лук всегда клали в фарш — чтобы его было больше. Таких сочных котлет как там, он здесь нигде не пробовал. Все словно помешались на чистоте мяса, подавай им всё без примесей. А жена Петра Федоровича еще добавляла замоченный в молоке белый хлеб, целую горбушку, а вторую отдавала ему. Он тогда месяц прожил на даче какого-то чиновника… Нет, в России не было чиновников, но он не помнит, как называлась должность партийного работника, который числился его куратором. Но кормили у него щедро; просто, но сытно. Никогда ему не приходилось украдкой на заданиях добывать еду, чтобы насытить раскачанный сывороткой организм. Он жадно заедает бургер чипсами с диким химическим привкусом, указанным на пачке как крабовый.

Тощему приходится сломать шею. Через два дня, когда они довозят груз до Бруксмита. Два дня они вместе едят вкусные и не очень бургеры в придорожных забегаловках, а потом он оставляет и машину, и остывающее в ней тело, и личину Майкла. Побрившись в туалете, он закидывает на плечо рюкзак и вступает в лес. Ему нужно добраться до трассы 377, снять одним выстрелом человека в проезжающей мимо автоколонне, выйти к трассе 255 и ждать там транспорт. Он даже не уверен, подберет его машина или самолет. Зато он точно знает, что по дороге будет пара озер, где можно будет порыбачить.

*

С халапеньо его знакомит Марта. У нее пышные рыжие кудри и пышная грудь, в которую так сладко утыкаться по вечерам. И по утрам. И в любое время, когда ему вздумается. Его зовут Пабло. Это имя значилось в документах, которые он снял с мертвого мексиканца на границе. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы рваться в Штаты. Тем более если ты дрищ, который даже не в состоянии перемахнуть через забор. Да при таких габаритах можно было и под ним просочиться. Зато он разжился документами и наличкой, за несколько дней добрался до Хуареса, где в первой подвернувшейся забегаловке подцепил Марту, очаровав ее сияющей улыбкой и здоровым аппетитом до всего. В том числе и до халапеньо с личными мартиными богатствами.

Пабло обожает женщин. Обожает широко улыбаться белыми сияющими зубами и сверкать слишком светлыми для местного глазами. Если бы он был на одном из своих шпионских заданий, он бы воспользовался линзами и сделал завивку. Вообще, завивку ему может и Марта сделать, ей понравится, что они будут оба кудрявыми как твои бараны. У него еще минимум пара недель, пока «хозяева» заметят, что он свалил в самоволку — в отпуск, он уже лет десять не был в отпуске! — согласуют операцию с местным отделением, решат, кого посылать за ним — местных или своих, пошумят, порисуются — вот тогда он выйдет с обратной стороны к базе в Агуаскальентес, невинно хлопая глазами и лопоча по-испански, что заблудился. Всегда прокатывает.

Загореть. Ему надо загореть. Он со своими заморозками выглядит как чертов вампир, ему не хватает витамина Дэ. Федор Петрович, фельдшер при шестой роте, всегда требовал, чтобы солдатам давали больше рыбьего жира, потому что служба на крайнем севере не располагала к солнечным ваннам. А тут солнца — хоть лопатой жуй. Надо пользоваться, пока есть возможность. Кто его знает, насколько его опять запрут в крио.

Пабло чинит Марте крышу флигеля, крася длинные доски ярко-зеленой краской, сидя под солнцем без рубахи и сверкая серебристой рукой. Люди здесь может и любопытные, но о Зимнем Солдате ничего не слышавшие, а через неделю его и след простынет. Уляпавшись краской с ног до головы, он спускается и идет вымыться, по пути поймав Марту за руку и затащив ее, хохочущую, вместе с собой под нагревшуюся за день воду душа, собранного из бочки да дырявого крана. После помогает рубить мясо на ужин, глядя, как разрумянившаяся женщина вымешивает тесто. Они обмениваются поцелуями, щедро приправленными жгучими специями, и Мексика остается у него в памяти именно такой — жаркой, щедрой на солнце, перец и поцелуи.

*

Здесь его зовут Яков. Яков Павлович, Яшка, Яшенька, Яха-ёб-твою-мать — у русских щедрый язык, богатый на вариации даже его простого на слух имени. Яков Павлович — так к нему обращаются женщины в строгой форме, учительницы местной школы для девочек, которые занимаются балетом и боевыми искусствами. Девочки тоже зовут его Яков Павлович. Маленькие, тоненькие, словно вечно недоедающие, совсем как он — одинокие, брошенные, вроде бы всем и каждому нужные, но при этом бесхозные, обездоленные, и он тянется к ним всем сердцем, учит, как лучше обходить охрану, учит, как выживать в жестоком мире, учит, как защищаться и как не подпускать к себе обидчиков.

Яшкой его зовут солдаты вроде него — Петька, Славка, Костик — срочники; мужики постарше — тех почему-то зовут по отчеству — Семеныч отвечает за хозяйство, курит как паровоз; Никитич закладывает за воротник, на нем электрика и починка бытовых мелочей; СанСаныч — водитель, ездит в город за продуктами и почтой. Раз в неделю приезжает фельдшер, Петрович, осматривает девочек и всех, кто обратится за помощью. Народу вообще не много, закрытый объект, живущий по распорядку. Взрослых кормят сытно, но девочкам утащить редко что удается. Фельдшер привозит ему шоколад, он раскалывает плитку на неровные кусочки и подкармливает цыплят, когда занимается с ними без присмотра чопорных учительниц.

Яшенькой его зовет повариха тетя Катя. На учительниц он не смотрит — тощие, серые, как на подбор кислые до оскомины, словно недозревшие яблоки. Посмотреть не на что. Но работу свою знают, девчонок муштруют как надо. Где-то жестковато, но иначе те не выживут, не смогут справится с поставленной перед ними задачей, не сумеют послужить на благо родины, а это им самим первым аукнется. А у тети Кати задача простая — мужик должен быть сыт. Даже если их десяток. А уж молодые солдатики, вечно голодные, вообще ее постоянная отрада, раз детей закармливать не позволено. Вот и зовет по вечерам тетя Катя Яшеньку, чтобы котлеток бедный покушал, а то совсем захирел, на одном месте сидючи.

Когда в лесу на них с Петькой попер кабан — здоровый как черт — он тут же стал Яха-ёб-твою-мать! Кабана они тогда завалили, но только потому, что он сунул зверюге в пасть металлическую руку. Тот ее пожевал, но не осилил, и в три оставшиеся руки они его добили, хотя шли за зайцами. Ушли далеко, и тащить кабана было тяжко, зато потом долго и старательно разделывали, и строили на заднем дворе коптильню, половину туши спустив в холодный погреб, а вторую закоптив. Гороховая каша стала куда приятнее с такой добавкой. А руку пришлось менять. Он не знает, была ли запасная сразу, или быстро сваяли ему новую, но выглядела она как прежняя.

При школе Яков обретался лет пять, наверное. Пока несколько партий девочек растили, учили и обтачивали, превращая в ослепляющие своей смертоносностью орудия коммунизма. До выпуска он там не остался — перевели. Знал только, что потом еще год на приезжих отрабатывали те навыки флирта, и понимал, что правильно его отозвали — не смог бы смотреть, как его дети превращаются в женщин. Выводком цыплят они для него и остались, и потом лишь порой пересекались с ним на заданиях. Он по именам-то может только двух или трех помнил, все затерлось с годами. 

*

Сегодня он Джеймс. Он не сам так решил, так к нему обратилась хрупкая с виду девушка с черными кудрями, и он с чего-то отозвался. Девушка была красивой, но опасной, из своих, из солдат. А имя было знакомым. Поэтому он отозвался, настороженно оглядевшись в поисках ее сопровождающих. После того, как он разнес три десятка баз Гидры, его обычная паранойя выросла вдесятеро. Но девушка ему нравится. Похожа на одного из его цыплят, потому и соглашается он отойти с ней в сторону с оживленного тротуара.

— Джеймс Барнс, — говорит она, и он пожимает плечами. Люди вокруг постоянно наделяют его чьими-то именами. — Ты не помнишь? — спрашивает она, и он снова пожимает плечами. Чем меньше о нем будут знать, тем лучше. Пирс до последнего верил, что он ничего не помнит. Без конца твердил, как заезженная пластинка, о его великой миссии, а сам, падла, за его спиной истреблял людей, которых он, Зимний Солдат, собственноручно тренировал и растил себе в помощь, потому что терпеть не мог выходить на задания в толпе безруких идиотов. Старик явно параноил, но если бы не его срыв — может и смогли бы опять договориться о компромиссе, не в первый раз они ругались вдрызг, до ошметков тел на стенах.

— А его помнишь? — Девушка напоминает о себе, вырывая Джеймса из раздумий, и показывает ему на экране телефона фото блондинистого качка, сидящего где-то на пикнике с рыбой во рту и еще двумя в руках. Пожрать он явно любитель, мужики вокруг него раза в полтора помельче выглядят. Он осторожно забирает телефон из дрогнувших пальцев и увеличивает фото. Мужик с блаженной улыбкой выглядит знакомо. Джеймс хмурится. Девушка листает фото влево, и тот же мужик уже смотрит на него, неодобрительно поджав губы и сердито сверкая голубыми глазами из-под насупленных бровей. Джеймс тут же вспоминает.

Последнее задание. Суд над Пирсом. Неудобная крыша в трех километрах от ратуши. Приказ устранить Капитана Америку. Он навел на него перекрестье прицела, и в голове словно что-то взорвалось. Он спустил тогда крючок, знал, что цель была поражена, но и сам рухнул, как подкошенный, смотрел в небо и не мог пошевелиться, а в голове бешеными осколками мелькали, больно жаля, воспоминания, разрозненные, как обломки разбитой вазы — сотен разбитых ваз — и не было ни единого шанса собрать картину воедино. Его спасло только расстояние — он был нестандартно для снайпера далеко. И когда до его крыши добрались, уже смог соскрести себя и уползти, подвывая, как раненый волк.

К Пирсу он пошел не разговаривать. Белобрысый мужик с голубыми глазами, его последнее задание, Капитан Америка — стоил не просто ссоры с одной из голов Гидры. Зимний Солдат пошел в разнос, мстя за своих и чужих. Ему сразу перестало быть скучно и нашлось чем заняться. Лет на пятьдесят вперед.

— Помню. — Коротко отвечает он, глядя исподлобья на девушку. — Ты Вдова? — спрашивает он. Он не помнит их. Они были все мелкими, все на одно лицо в его памяти. Созданными забываться, как только отведешь взгляд. Она передергивается.

— Упаси боже. Я Линда. Я со Стивом. — Она кивает на свой телефон, и Джеймс, бросив последний взгляд на Капитана, отдает телефон его девушке. Раз она не одна из тех, кто собирается использовать его, значит, он использует ее.

*

— А еще опять этот придурок появлялся, дружок твой. Ты бы его видел, Стив. Патлатый, бородатый, ножами увешанный что твоя елка. Командир прогнать его хотел, но тот опять сделал вид, что английского не знает. Командир его на итальянском материл — заслушаешься. Хорошо, Романова рядом была, и командира угомонила, и с парнем поговорила. Он чего приходил-то — еды тебе передать хотел. Романова сказала, это что-то из русской кухни, я не выговорю. Как гёдза, что Кэсси тебе приносил, только вареные, а не жареные. В общем, ты же спал, они и слопали все без тебя. А ты так и спишь. Стив, они же вообще все съедят, если ты так и будешь спать. Мы же тебя перед судом кормили, торт обещали — вот чего ты, а? Весь отряд тошнить от этих захеров скоро будет, командир же тебе каждый день новый готовит. А мы едим. А ты спишь. Хочешь, я скажу ему мяса принести? Вдруг тебя мясо разбудит…

МакТаггерт тяжело вздыхает и с укоризной смотрит на Стива. Тот в ответ молчит. Потому что спит. Ну, это они так между собой договорились, что он спит. Официально Стив находится в глубокой коме. Палата интенсивной терапии в особо охраняемом отделении медицинского крыла, капельницы с питательным раствором, дежурства по графику — все это тянется уже месяцы.

Выйдя после суда над Пирсом к прессе, Капитан Америка оказался застрелен в свою глупую, не прикрытую шлемом голову снайпером с расстояния, которое им даже не пришло в голову включить в безопасный периметр.

Сыворотка сывороткой, но отравление свинцом было, пожалуй, единственным, которое Стив не смог переварить.  
Снайпера они тогда не нашли. Он пришел к ним сам. Пришел после того, как в тюрьме был обнаружен труп Пирса, а несколько шишек Гидры скоропалительно и безвозвратно скончались.

Засек его Рамирес. Точнее, заподозрил его существование — в палате Стива вместо осточертевшей всем стерильности пахло подгорелым хлебом и сыром. Словно кто-то не особо умелый пытался сделать тост.  
На камерах ничего не нашли, а вот на подушке Стива обнаружились крошки. Этот странный посетитель и натолкнул их на мысль попытаться выманить Стива из комы, принося в палату вкусно пахнущую еду.

Если верить приборам, тело его восстановилось. Но сознание никак не возвращается. Ни к его нежно любимым печеным грибам, ни к свежим персикам, ни к принесенному из чувства противоречия бургеру из макдака. Стив не проснулся от возмущения и не потребовал убрать от него это недоразумение.

Его гость появлялся редко, пару раз его мельком видел Рамлоу, старавшийся бывать у Стива как можно чаще, по разу — Роллинз и Кэсси, но выйти на связь он согласился лишь с Линдой, приняв ее за девушку Стива. Видимо, ему было сложно предположить, что тот не по девушкам. Давно они с другом не виделись.

МакТаггерт откидывается на спинку кресла и с очередным вздохом принимается доедать сэндвич с индейкой и брусничным соусом, купленный по дороге в дели. Его дежурство по графику закончится через пару часов, и потом придет Штербс.

*

Кроме самого Зимнего Солдата никто на самом деле не может с уверенностью сказать, что конкретно заставило его вспомнить Стива — то ли тот, почуяв приближавшуюся пулю, успел повернуться точно к прицелу снайпера, всколыхнув память того неземной красотой своей безмозглой головы, то ли, явившись к бездыханному телу убедиться в выполненной работе, Зимний вспомнил вечно больного, вот такого же синюшно-бледного и лежавшего на пороге смерти юного и беззащитного Роджерса из далеких тридцатых, то ли его память вообще всколыхнул запах жареного лука из какой-нибудь забегаловки, мимо которой он шел в тот день, но результат остается неизменным. Правая рука Пирса, Призрак, о котором не говорили даже шепотом, вспомнил своего личного сопляка, расстроился и пошел в разнос, мстя всей Гидре за то, что его руками Стив оказался если и не в могиле, то у самого ее порога.

На самом деле, Линда не стала первой, с кем он вышел на связь. Просто он точно знал, что Наташа Романова не была девушкой Капитана Америки. Не этому он ее учил. Точнее, он учил ее не скатываться до положения чьей-то девушки, пусть даже и Капитана Америки. Конечно, сначала он все-таки проверил именно Романову. После небольшой драки с короткой перестрелкой и последовавшей за этим продолжительной попойкой с сокрушающим похмельем, Зимний Солдат отмел мысль о том, что Романова состояла с Капитаном Америкой в любовной связи. Это оставляло только одну кандидатуру — никакие другие девушки не навещали бренное тело мужчины, в котором Зимний Солдат после очень долгих исследований признал своего друга, которого помнил лишь тощей козявкой. В его голове хранились лишь самые ранние годы жизни и последние лет тридцать-сорок, когда процесс стирания памяти в кресле перестал на него действовать, а сам он перешел в руки американской Гидры. Без инструкции по его, Зимнего Солдата, использованию. Карпов был той еще задницей, и об инструкции просто «забыл».

Конечно, сначала он пришел к самому Капитану Америке, но проку от того оказалось мало. Зимний Солдат решил, что слухи о недееспособности иконы нации специально преувеличены, но очень быстро убедился, что собеседник из того никакой. А общаться с толпой боевиков из Страйка не хотелось. Конкретно с этим отрядом Зимний не работал, но на что они все способны, особенно за причинение тяжелых травм их личному кумиру, представлял во всех красках. Не то чтобы они могли как-то серьезно ему навредить, но обижать людей Капитана Америки не хотелось. Тот и так был не в лучшем состоянии, незачем было добавлять поводов для его расстройства. Он сам вон, даже с Пирсом из-за своих людей рассорился. Некрасиво, конечно, вышло. Но за Капитана того и добить было не жалко.

Пришлось обходиться сторонними источниками информации. Благо про Капитана ее было валом навалено, в каждом магазине, в каждой газете. Целая выставка в музее. Зимний долго разглядывал экспонаты про ту жизнь, которую он довольно четко помнил, хотя выставка и была посвящена более новой версии Капитана, большой, сияющей и совсем не похожей на тощего пацана из тридцатых. Какое-то время он даже подозревал, что сходство Зимнего Солдата с лучшим другом Капитана было достигнуто искусственно, в неведомых ему целях верхушки Гидры, и именно об этом он хотел пообщаться с Капитаном. Но тот ни с кем не общался, к сожалению, благодаря самому Зимнему. Хотя тот по началу и расстроился, что такой красивый выстрел почему-то не стал смертельным. Такой удар по репутации. Но Капитан был упрямым как мул, он был таким еще до того, как стал Капитаном, и так просто умирать не собирался.

И теперь Зимнему надо было как-то привести его в сознание, или убедить людей вокруг него привести Капитана в сознание, или убедить кого-то еще привести Капитана в сознание, чтобы тот наконец ответил на его вопросы. По сравнению с уничтожением трех десятков баз Гидры — простейшая задача.

*  
  
Слышать от Вдовы «Яков Павлович», произнесенное низким голосом с хрипотцой, довольно неприятно, решает он, когда та в очередной раз выходит с ним на связь. Мелкую рыжую бестию он почти помнит. Немножко. Может быть, это даже не она. Может быть, новое поколение. Ему проще думать, что он ее никогда не знал. Она утверждает, что они вместе работали. Что он в нее стрелял. Он пожимает плечами. Он все время в кого-то стреляет. Она сама в него постреляла от души, когда вышла на него в первый раз после инцидента с Капитаном — и не ждешь от Вдов привязанностей, а все равно, била она так, будто убил он ее Капитана.

Ну да ничего. Зато сидят они теперь на кухне «Якова Павловича», обсуждая планы по проникновению в палату к Капитану — его охрана сильно за что-то невзлюбила Зимнего Солдата и внутрь не пускает, хотя он честно приходил в приемные часы, а не ночью в окно полез, как в первый раз. Хорошо, хоть Вдова вмешалась, остановила его от нанесения тяжких повреждений красивому взъерошенному итальянцу с запавшими глазами. Тот смотрел на Зимнего зверем и наотрез отказывался пускать кого-то из них даже на порог медицинского крыла. Пришлось сунуть контейнер домашних пельменей, всю ночь лепившихся вот этими самыми руками, стоявшей поблизости Линде. Почему та разрешала какому-то мужику не пускать и ее к Капитану, Яков Павлович не понимал. Может быть, тот считался лучшим другом Стива и это было важнее его девушки? Или дело было только в том, что он был командиром его отряда поддержки? Он вздыхает. Хуарес, командовавший его отрядом поддержки, мог себе многое, конечно, позволить, и Зимний Солдат доверял ему свою спину, однако не стал бы так себя вести, если бы выжил в разборках с Пирсом. Он вздыхает еще раз. Отряд тоже было жалко. Без поддержки работать было тяжело. Может быть, Капитан разрешит ему пользоваться своим отрядом. Если очнется. Он вздыхает еще тяжелее. Вдова сочувственно хлопает его по плечу и предлагает:  
— Омлет будешь?

Он расстроенно кивает. Омлет может помочь. Если не Стиву, то ему.  
— Стив омлет любит?

Она хмыкает.  
— У Рамлоу спроси, что его Стив любит.

Он вопросительно поднимает брови, но она лишь зеркалит его жест и отворачивается к холодильнику. Может быть, стоило спросить, любит ли омлет Рамлоу. Стоит присмотреться к нему, найти варианты немного подвинуть его в сторону, как-то попытаться разговорить Стива, заставить его выкарабкаться на голос лучшего друга. Не может он просто так взять и не проснуться.

*

Имея на своей стороне такого союзника, как Черная Вдова, проиграть невозможно, и он решает, что игра стоит свеч. Он разворачивает к ней экран телефона с итальянской выпечкой и требует:  
— Приготовь!  
Вдова задумчиво смотрит на него, потом на экран, потом снова на него и сухо отвечает:  
— Ты нас этому не учил  
Яков на мгновение теряется. Да, он учил цыплят совсем не этому. Но он же не один их учил? Он хмурит брови и просит:  
— Пожалуйста?  
Вдова вздыхает и посылает его к Рамлоу. Учиться итальянской выпечке.  
Яков к Рамлоу идти не хочет. Точнее, хочет, но не чтобы учиться, а чтобы принести россыпь кастаньоле, и чтобы тот ахнул, и попробовал, и снова ахнул, и пообещал, что Стив будет в восторге.  
Он пускает в ход самую обольстительную улыбку.  
Вдова тяжко вздыхает.

*

Рамлоу встречает его настороженно, а при виде его обольстительной улыбки кривится, как будто у него зуб ноет. Он сидит в кафетерии и без энтузиазма ест стандартный обед, видимо, не успев приготовить ничего дома. Джеймс дожидается кивка и только после этого садится и подвигает к Рамлоу контейнер с результатами очередной ночи их с Вдовой кулинарных экспериментов.  
Рамлоу окидывает его задумчивым взглядом тусклых, как будто выцветших глаз, но пробует предложенное и молча жует с равнодушным выражением на лице.  
Джеймс спрашивает:  
\- Нравится?  
Брок отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
Джеймс достает из воздуха планшет и готовится делать заметки.  
\- Почему?  
Он ждет жалоб на соленость, хрусткость, может быть, недопрожаренность. Но Рамлоу неожиданно рассказывает ему душераздирающую историю из своего детства, когда бабушка оставляла его под присмотром соседа, а тот кормил маленького Брока вот этими штуками, поглаживая по острым коленкам.  
Джеймс, не меняя выражения лица, запускает приложение, чтобы заказать билет на ближайший рейс, прикидывая, где в Ницце остались не разграбленные им тайники с оружием. Рамлоу меж тем заканчивает историю:  
\- Представляешь, даже на поминках у старого хрыча была эта херня. Я тогда еще не понимал, чего ему от меня было надо, но эту дрянь с тех пор есть не могу.  
Джеймс расстроенно вздыхает и отменяет билет.  
— Стиву бы тоже не понравилось, — мстительно добивает его Рамлоу. — Он любит, чтобы с начинкой было, и чтобы вкус поярче.  
Джеймс ставит пометку и встает. Контейнер он переставляет на соседний стол, к барышням из бухгалтерии, широко улыбнувшись.  
У него еще уйма рецептов в запасе.

*

Он поднимает повыше подушку в кресле, стоящем возле больничной кровати. Тут все удобное, мягкое. Просиженное кем-то с почти такой же широкой спиной. Стив на него не реагирует, и это уже почти вошло в привычку.  
— Слушай, Стиви, я тут знаешь чего узнал? Что мужики теперь пожениться могут. Не везде, правда, но это же здорово, да? Я-то думал, чего Линда такая квёлая, не сидит у тебя каждый день, а у нее, прикинь — муж есть, оказывается… И никто ни словом мне не обмолвился, ты представляешь? Я все переживал за тебя, думал, как тебя так угораздило, а ты, оказывается, давно и прочно занят! И мне ни словечка! Так и будешь тут лежать и молчать, как будто сказать нечего?  
Стив на него не реагирует, и это уже почти вошло в привычку.  
Он вздыхает.  
— Ладно, приятель. Меня Наташа ждет, мы с ней пару новых приемов отработать хотим, а то со всей этой готовкой оба перестали в форму влезать.  
Он неловко хлопает Стива по руке и уходит. Столкнувшийся с ним в коридоре Рамлоу даже почти не смотрит на него зверем. Он думает, что все дело в том, что он постоянно начал везде показываться с Вдовой. Ревнивых итальянцев ему только в жизни не хватало для полного счастья.

*

Брок устало опускается в нагретое супер-солдатом кресло и перекладывает подушку. Сегодняшняя операция — почти недельная, точнее говоря, операция — вымотала его морально до такой степени, что он не поехал домой, а, ополоснувшись, сразу пошел к Стиву. По дороге его перехватил Рамирес, заставил выпить что-то горячее из термоса — чай с ромашкой, судя по вкусу — и вручил пакет с едой, на которую у Брока не было ни сил, ни времени. Даже столкнувшись в коридоре с чертовым Зимним Солдатом, он не нашел в себе прежней злости. Выгорело все, отболело за несколько месяцев. Если по началу Брок и бесился, что Стив очнется, едва услышав голос бывшего любовника, то быстро понял, насколько ошибался насчет них. Хотя, казалось бы, был тот как раз в стивовом вкусе — как и Картер, как и сам Брок — но Джеймс Барнс оказался именно тем бабником, о котором кричали на каждом шагу. На этом фоне померкла даже горечь от осознания, что именно его рукой была пущена пуля, почти убившая неубиваемого Капитана. Теперь же злиться не было сил, и жить не было сил, и даже пойти домой и приготовить поесть — тоже не было сил. Если бы не команда, Брок бы просто свернулся калачиком под боком у Стива и тоже впал в кому, пока тот не очнется. Он все равно чувствовал себя ужасно старым и одиноким. Дорогой его сердцу человек мог никогда не вернуться к нему, и стоило наверное уже принять это как данность.

Или нет. Надо ждать до последнего, веря, что упрямства Стиву хватит выкарабкаться и в этот раз, и все у них будет хорошо.  
  
Брок неумело размазывает текущие по лицу слезы, не видя за ними ничего, и откусывает от тортильи, не чувствуя вкуса. У него заложен нос, и приходится есть с открытым ртом, потому что иначе он не может дышать. Без Стива даже дышать больно.

\- Не чавкай.  
  
Брок едва не давится, кашляет, на футболку и спортивные штаны летят куски непрожеванного фарша из тортильи, заботливо приготовленной Рамиресом, но он не замечает этого. Лихорадочно вытерев рот рукой, он наклоняется над Стивом, думая, не показалось ли ему с усталости. Но тот улыбается, совсем слабо, как будто это отнимает все его силы, и Брок наклоняется к нему, невесомо прикасается губами к губам, и Стив неловко лижет его в ответ, и бормочет "Вкусно", почти сразу же отключаясь, а Брок еще долго сидит, одной рукой сжимая его ладонь, а второй — позабытую тортилью.

*

Сегодня он Баки. Он смотрит на данные своего прикрытия на ближайшее необозримое будущее. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Весельчак, балагур, любимец женщин. Снайпер. Лучший друг Капитана Америки. Почти состоявшийся убийца Капитана Америки. Зимний Солдат. С этим можно работать.


End file.
